ProgramDirector/PrincipalInvestigator(Last,First,Middle): Thomburg,KL-CoreB Abstract This Program Project Grant designed an animal core to improve cost effectiveness and provide efficiency for the projects in the program. Projects I, 1,1 will all use sheep through the assistance of the core. The Animal Core provides many advantages for PPG investigators. First, it is much easier to schedule a time-mated breeding program with sheep suppliers, and less expensive by use ofthe economy of scale. It would be chaotic to have every sheep investigator trying to buy sheep independently. Second, it is often possible to share tissues, and on occasion live animals with other investigators who need similariy instrumented animals for a slightly different purpose. Third, the Department of Comparative Medicine shares animal laboratories within the animal facility for the purpose of chronic experimentation. It would be difficult to overstate the convenience of not having to transport instrumented animals across campus, apart from the otherwise worrisome considerations of the transmission of zoonotic diseases. Fourth, many of the